Sonríe
by Emiita
Summary: Naruto creyó encontrar a su familia, Sakura fue feliz al sentirse completa, Kakashi vio fantasmas del pasado en esos niños que eran sus alumnos y Sasuke se fue. Y es que, algunas heridas nunca cicatrizan y las sonrisas no siempre son sinceras.


**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:**No he estado siguiendo mucho ni el anime ni el manga en los últimos tiempos. Alguna palabra obscena colada.

**Nº. Palabras:** 1708

**Resumen:**Naruto creyó encontrar a su familia, Sakura fue feliz al sentirse completa, Kakashi vio fantasmas del pasado en esos niños que eran sus alumnos y Sasuke se fue. Y es que, algunas heridas nunca cicatrizan y las sonrisas no siempre son sinceras.

* * *

**Sonríe**

Naruto tenía siete años cuando comprendió que él era diferente.

Era un niño, con cuerpo de niño y mentalidad de niño, pero algo, algo no estaba bien en él. Lo sabía. Lo sentía. Él jugaba, gritaba y lloraba como los demás pequeños de su edad. Sonreía, sonreía mucho, alegre, divertido, travieso e hiperactivo, un pequeño diablillo para todo aquel que lo conociera. Un agujero sin fondo cuando se trataba de ramen. Quizás algo inocente y lento para pillar cosas esenciales, pero algo, algo no iba bien con él. Y a él se le escapaba de las manos.

Muchas fueron las veces que se observó detenidamente en el lago, buscando algún defecto en su reflejo, pero no lo encontró. Naruto no veía en sí algo tan horrible que pudiera estropearlo. Ni cuernos, ni cola, ni manos gigantes, ni manchas feas en la piel. No vio nada. Todo estaba en orden.

Sin embargo, la gente seguía mirándolo de esa manera. Desprecio.

Naruto no lo entendía porque solo tenía siete años. Y en vez de preguntarle a cualquier otra persona como al profesor Iruka, sonreía y fingía que nada pasaba, que en él no había nada malo y que era normal el desdén de los ciudadanos hacía un niño huérfano.

Pero, pese a que sonreía mucho, hiciera travesuras para llamar la atención de los demás y fuera feliz, había veces en los que su fachada se caía y necesitaba llorar -porque él también era un niño-

Naruto se sentaba en un viejo columpio y se mecía lentamente, con los pies rozándole el suelo, ensuciando sus zapatitos. Los árboles lo cubrían y escuchaban sus sollozos, el viento acariciaba sus mejillas y lo consolaba. En esos momentos, Naruto se sentía solo, desamparado y triste, y sentía ganas de gritar y de enojarse. ¡Él no tenía papá y mamá! Eso no era justo. Todos los demás niños tenían padres y él no. Pero luego, cuando las lágrimas caían mojando su ropa y se ahogaba en su propio llanto, solo deseaba que alguien lo abrazara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien.

Por supuesto, eso nunca pasó. Pero él continuó sonriendo.

Naruto tenía doce años cuando aprendió lo que era tener un rival, y más tarde, lo que era perder a un amigo.

Seguía siendo ese niño feliz, alegre y travieso, demasiado gritón y bobo. Buscaba el reconocimiento y era terco como una mula. Sasuke Uchiha era todo lo contrario a él, y quizás en lo único en lo que coincidían era en la obstinación. Él, ese chico engreído y frío tenía la atención de muchos, incluida la chica que le gustaba al rubio, Sakura. Parecía ser el mejor en todo, mejor que él. Y de alguna manera, Sasuke tenía lo que Naruto no tenía, reconocimiento.

Más tarde, Naruto entendió que Sasuke no tenía nada. Era un Uchiha, sí, pero él último miembro de su clan. Todo lo que una vez tuvo, un padre, una madre, un hermano, todo, desapareció. Observado de reojo por todos por la fama de su familia, traidor susurraban entre sí los ciudadanos, y ese niño, no podía ser más un niño, necesitaba saciar su propia sed, sed de sangre.

La venganza se mete dentro de tu piel, te corroe desde dentro, se instala en un área especial de tu cerebro y te susurra todas las noches con una pequeña vocecilla fantasmal _"no es justo"_. Eso le pasó a Sasuke y él no pudo hacer nada.

Naruto encontró en ese chico llamado Sasuke a un igual. Él lo perdió todo, él era mirado con desdén, él sabía lo que era estar solo. Pero Uchiha no encontró placer en sonreír, no encontró lo que necesitaba para seguir y olvidar. La marca que llevaba dentro de su corazón no se curaba, se hacía más grande.

No fue suficiente la amistad que le ofrecía Naruto, no fue suficiente el amor de Sakura, no fue suficiente el cariño fraternal de Kakashi. Para Sasuke no fue suficiente pertenecer al equipo siete. No. No fue lo suficiente largo y fuerte el lazo que los unía, porque simplemente se rompió.

Sasuke y Naruto eran rivales, competían y se hacían más grandes juntos. Aprendieron a ayudarse mutuamente y a comprenderse en silencio. Por fin, consiguieron actuar como un equipo junto a Sakura, bajo las enseñanzas de Kakashi.

Naruto creyó encontrar a su familia, Sakura fue feliz al sentirse completa, Kakashi vio fantasmas del pasado en esos niños que eran sus alumnos y Sasuke...Sasuke se fue.

Y es que, algunas heridas nunca cicatrizan y las sonrisas no siempre son sinceras.

Naruto tenía dieciséis años cuando comprendió que el equipo siete no volvería a ser el que era. Nunca.

Nunca se rindió, siempre buscó a Sasuke y trató de traerlo de vuelta, a la villa de Konoha, ese lugar al que su amigo no podía llamar hogar porque fue el culpable de la muerte de su clan, de la destrucción de su hermano. Podían llamarlo egoísta, pero él tenía la estúpida esperanza de poder curar su cicatriz, de poder devolverle su paz, de poder ayudarlo. De hacerlo feliz junto a sus amigos. De darle de alguna manera la familia que una vez tuvo y perdió.

Eso nunca pasó.

Sasuke no quería su ayuda. Sasuke como todos también creció y cambió.

Naruto seguía siendo obstinado, alborotador y alegre. Ojos azules sinceros, mirada decidida y corazón caliente. Pero un aura de madurez se instaló en cierta parte de sí mismo. Cuando era niño buscaba el reconocimiento de los ciudadanos de Konoha. Decidió ser Hokage, ser aclamado, a ser un vengador, un traidor. Pero aprendió que eso no era lo verdaderamente importante. Lo principal no era el reconcomiendo de los demás, sino que él se reconociera a sí mismo. Aún quería ser Hokage, pero ya no por la fama o la gloría, sino porque de verdad lo deseaba. Él no quería ser un héroe, sino un hombre de bien.

Sakura seguía teniendo mal carácter, el pelo rosado y los ojos verdes, una sonrisa dulce y un corazón débil. Pero se había armado de valor, esperanza y algo de fuerza -y no solo de la sobrehumana aprendida por la vieja Tsunade- Naruto sabía que su compañera de equipo cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más se rompía y más aceptaba el hecho de que Sasuke no iba a volver a casa, al menos no como un amigo, al menos no como uno más del equipo siete. Si Sasuke regresaba a Konoha sería un traidor, un asesino, un vengador.

Naruto también lo sabía, pero cerraba los ojos y soñaba. Imaginaba que todo se arreglaría, que el cielo era azúcar y las nubes caramelos.

Kakashi sintió la pena y la tristeza de sus alumnos cuando les informaron de la unión de Sai al equipo siete. Sin embargo, él comprendió que ni Naruto ni Sakura rechazarían al nuevo compañero, ni olvidarían a Sasuke. Sai era otro nuevo amigo, uno más, y Sasuke siempre tendría su lugar. Porque los amigos no se remplazan por otros, y sí lo haces, eso no es amistad.

Pero el cambio de Sasuke no fue un cambio, fue una mutación. La negrura de su corazón se removió, no se vio por satisfecha con una pequeña parte de él, sino que quiso tenerlo por entero y por completo para ella. Avariciosa. La oscuridad absorbió cada resquicio de Sasuke, y el chico frío, inexpresivo y antipático se vio consumido por la arrogancia, el rencor y el odio. Mucho odio. La sangre teñía sus ojos, ya nada quedaba de su amigo.

La confianza de Naruto se fue a la mierda cuando vio esos ojos negros tan parecidos a los que recordaba y tan diferentes a los de aquel niño llamado Sasuke Uchiha. Él amigo perdido se perdió por completo y la decepción nunca fue tan palpable hasta el día del juicio final. Él día en el que ambos se enfrentarían, Sakura lloraría y trataría de ser el punto intermedio y de equilibrio de ambos y en el que Kakashi no intervendría como antaño, porque sus chicos ya no eran niños, sino adolescentes aprendiendo por sí mismos a ser adultos -recorriendo el camino de la madurez.-

O todo o nada. O la vida o la muerte. O todos o ninguno.

Los lazos eran así de fuertes, duros y egoístas. Significativos.

Naruto tenía dificultades para respirar cuando comprendió que el día que Sasuke se fue de Konoha el lazo entre ellos nunca se rompió, solo se hizo más fino, casi, casi invisible a ojos ciegos, pero visible con los ojos del corazón. Pero nunca se rompe. El lazo se rompe cuando pierdes la esperanza, cuando abandonas, cuando olvidas que alguna vez tuviste un amigo llamado Sasuke Uchiha.

¿Hubiese sido menos doloroso olvidar? ¿Habría sido más fácil para Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi borrar cada recuerdo de Sasuke y tratarlo como quién era ahora y no como fue antes? Puede, quizás, es posible, quién sabe. No puedes vivir en el _"y sí"_, porque eso igualmente es doloroso.

Sin embargo, Naruto era feliz. Siguió el camino que él deseaba seguir. No olvidó nunca su promesa hecha a Sakura. No cedió ante la adversidad y persistió pese a que el mundo se oponía y el camino se llenó de piedras, sangre, destrucción y penurias. Dolor. Mucho dolor. Y muerte. La muerte de muchas personas que él apreciaba y que lograron ver en Naruto algo más que a un niño diferente y con algo raro dentro de él.

Los ojos azules miraron el cielo claro, las nubes negras desaparecían y la lluvia dejaba paso a un hermoso sol resplandeciente y un arcoíris brillante. Y se sintió en paz. Tosió cuando la sangre lo ahogó y encontró a tiendas la mano de Sakura.

Ella como siempre estaba en medio. Como debía ser. El equilibrio entre hielo y fuego, ni demasiado fría ni demasiado caliente. Sakura sostenía cerca de sí las manos de Naruto y Sasuke. Y cuando Kakashi cayó delante de ellos de rodillas con su único ojo visible lloroso y la sangre brotándole de alguna parte, Naruto supo que era el final. Que iba a morir.

Naruto exhaló su último aliento de vida cuando comprendió que el equipo siete nunca estuvo roto, sino incompleto.

Y esta vez él no fue el único que sonrió.

* * *

_Me apetecía escribir un Team 7, ni nada más ni nada menos. Y este puede ser uno de los finales más usados y trillados del fandom, pero me gusta, por muy trágico que se sea, me parece realista xD _

_Me gustó centrarlo en Naruto, ya que normalmente he leído la visión de Sakura, y me parecía típico *dentro de ya de por sí típica trama (?)* xD Como comenté arriba, no he estado siguiendo últimamente las ultimas novedades de la serie en sí, ni el manga ni nada, no estoy segura de los hechos cronológicos, pero por eso no profundicé mucho más, solo me basé en lo que tengo más o menos claro y mi propia visión de los personajes y mi modo de entenderlos. _

_Y nada más, supongo xD _

_Nos leemos, babys~ _


End file.
